


When The Moon Shines

by BratzGems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amazon, F/F, Flashbacks, Past, Pregnancy, This is my first story here, War, cute moments, please ignore my mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: Credits to: Surien. Because if I didn’t found their books to read then i wouldn’t come up with this idea.There were 6 Tribes who inhabited the Two lost islands which were quite close to each other, on each island there were three tribes and none of them required males. There was a war between the two islands and it took a lot of lives so there are just 4 tribes left now since some of the tribes fused together but what happens when two of them fall in love with each other?Will there be another tribe destroying war? Will they get torn apart from each other? Is there going to be an happy ending?Nobody knows, not even i do to be honest.





	1. Chapter 1

”The throne will be passed down my bloodline since i am not able to help defend this empire alongside the army and the fellow warriors of this tribe.” Ruby spoke and the people listened and thanked her for the help that she delivered before and after the big war. She is one of the strongest and helpful of the tribe, they claimed them as one their leaders but since she got seriously injured for protecting her family of the sudden and unexpected ambush. Her soulmate and their baby daughter are the top priorities in her life since she’ll be a decent citizen from now on, the stress was becoming to much for her to handle.

she exited the arena with her wife next to her. “Are you okay Ruby? Because becoming one of the Leaders was your dream come true, so it must be hard to let all of this go.” Sapphire said and Ruby sighed. “Just like you said it WAS my dream come true, i’m just living in one of my other dreams with the princesses of my life.” She said and cupped Sapphire’s face and kissed her deeply. Sapphire kissed back and when they pulled away they felt like they were floating in space, both bursted into a fit of giggles when they realized that they were both flustered. 

Somewhere on the other island.

“We Are Hanayans and we will strive for victory!” Roared Zhiva as she threw her fist up in the air as an sign of determination for winning the next war. The big crowd cheered and let out battle cries and did the same as Zhiva, the Almighty.

Her older sister Binai died during the battle so she took the place as a leader to avenge her sister. Zhiva has 4 other sisters (excluding Binai): Rinsy, Jasper, Dina and Kelsey.

They look a lot alike since they all got similar scars, Blue or golden-like eyes,

beautiful platinum wavy hair and similar body shapes and skin colors. Rinsy has a lot of scars on her arms, Jasper is covered in scars and a few in her face, Dina has a lot on her legs and chest and last but not least Kelsey, she is the one with almost no scars but one enormous scar that goes from her left shoulder to her right leg which has a sad story behind it which will be revealed later on the story.

Jasper POV

I am jasper and i am 5 years old now, i have my scars because my family and i like to train a lot. It hurts most of the times but if I continue while being in pain i’ll get strong like my sisters or even stronger. Like Binai always said: “being strong isn’t about how many people you hurt, it’s about how many lives you save while you protect them and to protect them you need endurance.”

But since she isn’t here, i gotta show her that i am gonna be the best warrior in history when she comes back home!

“Jas, are you daydreaming again?” Dina said while she was dragging the boar towards home. I smiled and nodded “i kept the advice, Binai told me before she left...i hope she comes back one day.” Dina gave me a sad look and that made me sad to somehow..maybe big sis wont be coming back home from the big war, let’s just pray that she does.

20 years later

Ruby and Sapphire raised ther beautiful daughter Garnet to an warrior with love so pure that it will outshine your existence, thighs thicker than anything you will encounter in your now blessed life, eyes symbolizing the love of her recent deceased parents, lips as juicy as her ass and still a pure princess who doesn’t have one bit of filth lingering on her sun kissed skin. The Seven Wise ones has foretold that she will meet her soulmate who has been chosen by the goddesses of Love and Loyalty but it won’t come without causing trouble between the two rivaling tribes. Jasper on the other hand has become the person of her dreams. as a 5-years old girl she got fast, strong and beautiful in a different way to, muscles combined with enough fat to still be considered soft when you hug her or lay on her, breasts big and soft which also compliments her body type because the wide hips and big legs are just making everything seem squishier than she already looked like, strong genes of her parents who both have dual gender parts which caused her to have it to. She has gotten the same fate as Garnet but unknowingly they will cross each others paths soon.

Garnet went headfirst into finding the person she belongs to, with her hunting knife, poisonous daggers and brass knuckles. She is familiar with surviving without food for a while and she knows where to find water to drink or bathe. She got onto her journey and jumped from tree to tree which was faster and she didn’t have to deal with others who might be hunting. 

Let’s see where she’ll take us.


	2. Seeing her

> Jasper POV

My sisters and i were walking home from Camp Alpha, it’s like a base but we still call it Camp Alpha and especially if we sleep there when we travel far to hunt or check the woods to find intruders from other worlds that will bring harm to the folks or people from the other islands.

The two guards waved at us when we left. I politely smiled and turned on my heels to keep an eye behind us as we were deeper into the rainforest. I heard a twig snap and leaves rustling, i looked behind us again and saw a green Iguana. I ignored it and started walking again but my instinct told me that someone was following us so i stayed alert on every sound and movement. Later that day i caught a glimpse of something or even someone sitting on a thick branch. How did she get up so high and who is she? From where is she? It was to high to see the features of the person so i yelled and my sisters ran to me. “Hey! Come down!”I yelled and she heard me. She jumped fron tree to tree and eventually she was standing in front of us.

Zhiva held her blade close to the strangers face, she didn’t flinch or even look at it. Unbothered. “What do you want?” The person asked and looked into my eyes, she is gorgeous. I scanned her whole body until she realized that i was staring. “What do YOU do on our territory?!” Zhiva said angrily, trying to be intimidating but it didn’t scare the beautiful stranger. Suddenly i felt a cold breeze around my neck and shivered, i realized that she was just staring at me instead of answering Zhiva’s question. Zhiva got mad and stood between the stranger and my vision. She was slightly slimmer than me but she is taller. “Uhm hello? Reply or flee.” She said and started waving with the blade in her face. Unknown held Zhiva’s hand, Zhiva tried to pull her hand back but the strangers grip didn’t budge so the others got into a fighting stance, ready to attack if they must. 

“That symbol is from the Hanayans...even if you hate us, we still respect you as the one above us.” She said and let go of Zhiva’s wrist. “I’m Garnet, second Princess of Nazira. I came here because of the message of the two goddesses of Love and Loyalty. I know that it’s hard to believe it and i understand it because i needed a week to take everything in but.....”

she blushed and looked away, is it true? Is she going to be my soulmate? 

“You are mine.” I suddenly said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Is it true?” Kelsey asked and stood besides us.

“That’s why i heard your song, i just didn’t know where it came from so i sat in the tree to see where you were.” She said and the blush faded but not for long. She is so cute, i wonder how she looks like when she smiles. “I heard yours after you came down but i never heard something that calming and soft” i said and my sisters gasped except for Zhiva who was glaring daggers at my possible mate. 

A short time skip to a few hours later. They arrive at Hanaya and hid Garnet between them since they where slightly taller than her. Some people noticed more legs than there were supposed to be and tried to peak between the royal sisters to see what kind of pure beauty they could be hiding. Garnet kept her hair in a low bun so her pitch black hair wasn’t so visible as it would be if she would left it in her usual afro.

Garnet POV

There were many eyes on the visible parts of my body, it felt...uncomfortable because these weren’t normal stares. These were stares with many vulgar thoughts behind the eyes of their owner. I can see it in their aura or feel it burning on my skin while we walked to the royal home of my breathtaking, sun blessed, soft looking soulmate. 

She was glancing at me a few times while we were walking but the last time she looked at me i locked eyes with her which felt like an eternity full of bliss and tranquil. It was a short but powerful moment which unlocked emotions in me that i never felt.

”alright, we are here.” One of her sisters announced and they all scattered to which i think are the their rooms except for Jasper who stood in front of me without blinking for a few minutes, eyes focused on me, breath taken away. “Jasper.” I said softer than i wanted to, i want to hold her in my arms until the sun burns out. “Hm? Oh i-i’m sorry for staring.” She said and started to blush, cute. I smiled “it’s okay, what do we do now since we have multiple signs that we are made for each other.” I said and she looked surprised to the core.

”i saw you in my dreams multiple times but I didn’t know you at all and even in my dreams i felt so safe and comfortable around you.” She said and sighed. Jasper sat down on the big pillows on the floor, she patted the spot next to her. “...i-i’m not sure if we’ll fit on one pillow.” I stuttered and ended up blushing out of embarrassment. “Oh! I’m sorry i forget how big i am compared to others.” She said and turned to an blushing mess.

”how long a-“ We heard and turned our heads to where the voice came from. “Did I interrupt something?” Rinsy asked as she referred to our burning hot cheeks which was quite visible due to the sun shining on our faces.

”no no no, it’s nothing major.” Jasper said quickly, blush slowly fading. “What was your question again?” I asked as I regained some self control. “Oh, i was gonna ask you how long you are going to stay here, your folk is going to be worried sick if you stay to long.” She said and rubbed her neck with an nervous smile. “Mmm...i don’t know how long but I won’t make it to long. I don’t want to be a bother to you.” I said and returned the smile. Zhiva walked in while sharpening her blade. “Good to know.” she said while while keeping attention to the stone in her hand, Jasper growled softly. “Why bother being so rude to her?” She asked in a low tone but before Zhiva could argue i stopped her. “it’s okay. I don’t mind, i’m quite used to it.” I said and shrugged. “I think that I should go before you two end up fighting because of my presence here.” I said and started walking away but before i made it out someone grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat when i turned around and saw that it was Jasper. “No need to leave so early, you can stay with me for two days. I don’t care what my sister says about you, i’m responsible of you being here.” She said and looked directly in my eyes while speaking, my knees felt weak, my heart began beating faster and harder, my vision began to blur.

I passed out.

Jasper POV

Garnet blacked out and I caught her before she touched the ground, i lifted her up in bridal style and brought her inside in my room. “Damn, you killed her already?” Zhiva joked and smirked, i ignored her and walked past her to my bed. I placed Garnet down and checked if she was alive and breathing. I sighed of relief when i fel her heartbeat and saw her chest rise slowly with every breath she took. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, i thought and tucked an stray curl behind her ear. I felt the urge to kiss her on her forehead but I thought that it would be to fast. _What if she isn’t the one? What if she won’t love me as me? Will we cause problems if we are together?_

I couldn’t stop thinking and overthinking as i stared at her. Rinsy and Kelsey ran inside. “Is she okay?” Both asked and i nodded. “Just passed out, she’ll be fine.” I said and turned to them and they visibly deflated. “That’s good. Call us when she wakes up.” Rinsy said and walked out with Kelsey. Kelsey took a few silent seconds before she went after Rinsy. I glanced at Garnet before leaving my room to check up on Dina. I didn’t hear anything from her after we came back.

”hey D? Can you open the door? It’s me jasper.” I said and she opened the door. “You okay? You look kinda tired.” I asked and she nodded. “As you just said, i AM tired. How is your guest doing?” I smiled at the thought of Garnet staying here for a while. “She passed out a few minutes ago, so she is resting in my room now.” I said and shrugged. Dina looked worried “is she okay? Checked for anything?” She asked and i thought about her second question. “...i didn’t check for anything but she is alive and breathing.” I said and she widened her eyes peeking over my shoulder to see if anyone could hear us until she dragged me into her room and locked the door “Jasper listen carefully and keep your voice down, don’t panic.” She said and i nodded. “When we escorted her here, Zhiva was behind her and i was at the side but i saw something so i am not sure behind it.” She said and waited for me to tell her to continue. “She had a thin needle between her fingers but I recognized it as one her poisonous needles but since Garnet didn’t pass out after 20 minutes, I thought that she was immune to the poison.” She said and i could clearly see that she was guilty of keeping this little secret. Than I remembered what zhiva said: “Damn, you killed her already?”.

i counted to 10 and sighed softly. “Where’s the antidote?” I asked impatiently. “I don’t know what kind lf poison it was so I don’t know which antidote will work.” She said and started to panic. “What kind of symptoms does she have?” She asked me. “I don’t know, she was perfectly fine, let’s check before it will spread further.” I said and we got to my room and to our surprise she was sitting up, perfectly fine. “What?” We both said and Garnet to us with a thin vial in her hand, half of the light pink fluid was still in it. “Already saw this possibility so i took this with me.” She said and put the vial between her breasts. I slightly blushed and accidentally stared to long, Garnet noticed and turned her head. “What do you mean that you saw this possibility?” Dina asked. “I can see multiple future visions but i am never sure of what’s coming next. It’s mostly one out of 5.” She said. Dina let out an impressed whistle, clapped and nodded. She left shortly after we chatted for a while and i felt myself get tired and hungry. I got up to get some fruit and water. “Do you want something?” I asked and she shook her head. “Only water is fine.” She said and smiled. Goddesses of Beauty! She’s fine as hell. “Alright and your smile suits you perfectly.” I teased and she blushed. I couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. After i got some cut Mango, Pineapple, Watermelon and some water for us, i heard Zhiva talking to someone outside and decided to overhear them. 

“I’ll let you claim her after you’ll take her away from here, she’ll be yours and yours only.”

“When am i gonna be able to get her alone?” 

“I don’t know, i will have to play nice to know more about her staying her but she said that she wont be staying to long. Maybe when she’s on her way home you can snatch her from her path and make her yours, I don’t care if she wants it or not.” 

“Alright Chief, it’s good to know that i’ll get this pure beauty for myself.” I heard the person say and i heard both of the laugh, i left angrily and went back to my room.

”what’s wrong?” Garnet said as i sat next to her. “Oh it’s nothing, my sister just annoys me.” I lied and gave her, her water. “Mmm, okay.” She said and took a sip of her water. We talked and laughed for hours before getting tired. We cuddled and she fell asleep first, turning around which caused her ass to graze my member.

I might make her mine tomorrow before anyone else will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer because I don’t want to keep y’all waiting on short chapters.


	3. Be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a heated chapter which will make one sharp ass sad turn SO KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL PLEASE

Since Jasper overheard the conversation between her sister and the stranger, she became angry and overprotective. The safety and life of Garnet was thrown to this person by her older sister and she didn’t accept it, she WONT accept it at any costs so today she will claim her as hers. Her wife, the mother of their future kids, the queen she’ll sit next to when the two empires come together as one. 

She stared at her sleeping beauty with a slight smile, gaze drifting lower to her cleavage, waist, big hips, thick thighs, blanket. Jasper was slightly disappointed by the interruption of her admiration.

Jasper was brought back to reality by Garnets soft whimpering. She began to stir a lot and Jasper thought that she was having an nightmare. She pulled Garnet closer to her and whispered: “everything is okay, you’re safe with me.” She calmed down a bit but she was still breathing heavy and a few tears slipped past. Jasper began to worry and gently woke her up. She woke up after a few tries and looked at Jasper, more tears started to spill and she buried her head in jaspers chest. “Hey hey, calm down there.” Jasper waited till she fully calmed down and lifted her head up to look at her. Gosh, she still looks good even when she’s crying, Jasper thought. “Wanna talk about it?” She asked gently. Garnet took a while before she answered, her voice cracked a bit which kinda hurt Jasper. “Y-yeah..” she said softly and dried her eyes and cheeks.

”it’s probably one of the five future visions, it felt so real and vivid..”she began tearing up again but shook her head. “Alright..so we were just sitting by the water, talking like we always do when there’s nothing to do....I suddenly got snatched of the ground and you got stabbed in your neck and began to bleed violently...i tried to help you but I couldn’t get out of the persons grip and got dragged somewhere else while i saw you trying to get to me until the person smashed your head on the ground..” she said and began tearing up violently, Jasper hugged her and held her close. “Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay now. We’ll do everything so that vision wont come true at all, alright?” She asked her smaller companion. Garnet nodded even if her cheeks and chin were wet with big fat tears. 

Jasper POV

It really scared her, seeing her like this hurts a lot, hearing her break apart hurts more but not being able to do anything to reassure her that everything will be alright hurts the most. “Garnet, how can i help you trough this situation? I can’t stand seeing you like this.” I said and she wiped her tears away even if others were about to drop and looked up to me. “I-i don’t know, just don’t leave me alone right now.” She said softly and sighed, leaning into me. I could feel our hearts beating in unison. “Do you wanna sleep again? You seem wore out.” I suggested but she shook her head no and placed her head on my chest. We sat like that which felt as an eternity but i was just a few minutes. A soft relieved sigh escaped from her as she clearly had fully calmed down.

”you okay now?” I asked, trying to be as gentle as possible and she smiled. “Yeah, thank you...for being here with me. I really appreciate it.” She said and i was breathless. Her smile is so beautiful, brighter than my future with anyone else, lips that compliment the smile even more. I couldn’t help but stare at her to admire the beauty that i soon will be able to call mines. We inched a bit closer and closer until we felt each others breath on our lips, i held her chin up and kissed her. It was the best moment of my life, i felt blessed to be alive, all my worries and problems were molten away by just one passionate and long lasting kiss featuring garnet’s soft lips. 

she wrapped her arms around my neck and i held her waist with one hand and the other was in her hair to deepen the kiss. I licked her lower lip for permission and she gave it, our tongues danced with each other while we fought for dominance and i won. We pulled away and stared in each others’ eyes until this heavy feeling of lust hit me and it apparently hit her to. “Garnet, are you sure that you want to do this, I won’t force-“ she interrupted me with a rough but sensational short kiss. “If I didn’t want to do this then I wouldn’t kiss you in the first place. Let’s enjoy our time alone after all.” She said rather seductively which almost made me come undone without getting touched. She felt that i was getting hard and gently pushed me down on my back with a sly smile. I was wearing some shorts which are always under my fighting gear and a cloth tightly wrapped around my chest. (Like a tube top) Garnet was wearing almost the same as me but it was fully white instead of my black and beige outfit, her top covered her stomach and her chest.

  
Garnet POV

We kept eye contact which gave me an lust overdose. Having me all shy and submissive and if on cue, Jasper took control of it by pinning me down, nipping and licking my neck and rubbing my clit trough my shorts. I couldn’t help but gasp, i’m normally not a verbal person and she knows it. She stared at me with curiosity coated in a thick layer of lust which suddenly it turned into an hungry look, licking her lips before attacking my neck with kisses and rough bites leavings marks in their wake. I moaned softly which snapped something in her. She flipped me onto my stomach, held my ass up and kept my head down which made me automatically arch my back. I felt a sharp but intoxicating pain before i realized that she smacked my rear hard enough to leave a bruise. I groaned as i felt my juices drip down my thighs.

She gently rubbed my ass where she slapped and to my surprise she said “i’m sorry if it hurts to much, are you okay?” I gave her a nod and she continued. She pulled my thin shorts down and started to eat my out, the softness of her tongue, the caring way it goes over my clit and circles around it before dipping inside me had me almost falling back on my stomach but she kept me in place.   
“J-jasper quit teasing me.” I said and to my surprise she did until i felt something thick and hard prod against my opening. I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed when she entered a 6inches. This was my first time after all and that combined with Jaspers girth was quite painful but it is nothing that i can’t handle. She started slowly but began to pick up speed after a few thrusts, it was an intoxicating pleasure and if she was going to stay thrusting with this pace i would go crazy. Jasper grabbed my wrists and pulled them towards her making her fully slide inside “J-jasper!!” I wailed in pleasure and she let out an deep moan. Oh how sinful this is for my first time. Hearing her moan made me wetter than i already was. “Oh-! Mmh!! I wanna feel everything what you’ve been holding back!!” I said, finally losing control over my own words, letting pleasure overwhelm me. I moved my hips in sync with Jasper, making her go deeper and harder, starting a new rhythm “Garnet JUST. LIKE. THAT!!! Fuck!!!” She said and with word a hard deep thrust was accompanied with it. She grabbed my waist and started to pound me mercilessly. “AHH! MMH YES JASPER!” I couldn’t help it, i was close to after all but when she went wild i came hard enough to make my legs shake violently. Jasper took a handful of my hair and pulled hard at it, going deep enough for me to cum again. “Hah...ah..jasper....” i moaned softly as i felt hot thick cum spilling inside me. I felt like i could pass out, jasper pulled out of me and laid next to me after i turned to lay on my back. “*sigh* are you okay? I went a bit to rough.” She asked and pushed my hair out of my face. I couldn’t care how tired i was because smiling wont hurt. “It was perfect.” I said and kissed her softly. “Yeah it was.” She said after she caught her breath. “Mmmh, you look good in your afterglow.” I said and she grinned proudly. “Look who is talking, I wouldn’t be surprised if you are related to Lady Aphrodite.” Jas said and we laughed. It went on like that until we fell asleep in each others arms.

”Chief can you help me here!?” The person shouted for help while dragging Garnets limp body.

“Bismuth don’t you see that i’m trying to dump Jasper into the river?!” Zhiva said frustrated as she tried to drag Jasper over the rocks. Both were knocked out cold. Little did they know, Jasper claimed Garnet a few hours ago. Zhiva was relieved when Jaspers heavy and bigger body went into the aggressive river that leads to an waterfall. “Alright that’s done, with what do you want help? You already have the princess.” she said annoyed as she walked over Bismuth. “She’s heavier than she looks like, can you help me lift her to my place? It’s not far from here.” Zhiva sighed “alright, but just because i finally got rid of the official next ruler.” She said coldly and grabbed Garnets legs. 


	4. Hope

  
Bismuth brought her stolen treasure to her home and tucked her in. “You sure are beautiful.” She said before she left the room, meanwhile Zhiva begins to feel guilty for what she has done to her little sister until she thought about the throne HER throne, HER power and HER island. “Actually i should’ve taken the princess to be mine and let her people unite with ours so we would be the strongest and most invincible folk in history, even the gods would be surprised.” She said to herself. “ _Shit”_ she thought. That would be perfect, why didn’t she think about that yesterday?

Now she has to get her back even if she promised her to that blacksmith. Zhiva couldn’t help but groan and pinch the bridge of her nose.   
  


“Dammit”

Garnet POV

My head feels like exploding and my throat is sore but the most outstanding thing is this bed. I opened my eyes and scanned the cabin. Warm colors, a lot of steel, a few dark colors and a box full of weapons...what in the name of Aphrodite. Don’t panic now, “ _knock everybody out who tries to harm you and get out of there as fast as you can“_ I thought in my mothers voice because that is what she taught me when waking up in a unfamiliar area.

I scanned the room and no one was in sight, i sat up soundlessly and looked outside the window. Hmm we’re in a tree house, quite big. I took a spear out of the box and went for the exit, when my hand was on the knob it turned ‘Shit’ I thought. I held it in place as the person was trying to push the door open.

”alright princess, can i come in?”   
the person asked...I recognize this voice. “Bismuth?” I asked and opened the door, gripping the spear harder just in case it wasn’t her. But it is was. “Garnet!” She said and hugged me tightly, i dropped the spear and hugged her back hesitantly. “You might think I kidnapped you and killed your mate but i just kept you away from her sister, i found jasper in the river and brought her to our elders. You two aren’t save at her folks.” She spoke on and on but the rest was everything I already knew or things I wasn’t interested in.

”are you alright? Nothing hurt or something?” She asked and looked me over for any indications of harm.

”i’m fine.” I said and placed the spear back in the box with weapons. “Good. You hungry?” She asked and i shook my head. “I’ll be alright Bis, no need to worry about me.” I said and smiled a bit to seem more reassuring. Bismuth gave a nod and began to pack her stuff for what i guess our trip back home.

Just as i thought about Jasper as if on cue bismuth spoke again. “Jasper is going berserk without you in sight.” Bismuth said with a chuckle. I couldn’t help but smile a bit, at least she’s okay.   
  


“We should go before she breaks someone or something.” I said and stood up and glanced at Bismuth. ”yeah..although i wanted to spend some time with you again, we haven’t seen each other for months Gar.” she said with a pleading look.   
Bismuth has feelings for me and she knows that i know but that never stopped her from trying to show it. “I know that it’s been a long time and we can spend some time together but maybe after we check on jasper, please.” I said softly trying not to hurt her feelings to much.

She sighed and held my face in one hand and her free hand on my waist. “Are you sure that she’s worth it? Is she the one?” She asked and i’ve never been so sure of something in my life. “Yes, i’m sure of it. Please don’t be upset with me bis, i love you to but not as much as you love me and we both know that” i said and held her face.

Bismuth’s POV

I stared back into her mismatched eyes and thought about how she could scream my name while riding me into the sunset but at the same time i realize that it will remain as a fantasy and i have to accept it. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, she accepted it. I kissed down her small nose, she accepted it. I risked it and kissed her on her beautiful lips..she accepted it and to my surprise kisses back. My day has been made and I’ve never wanted to fuck my childhood friend so badly. We pulled away and looked in each other eyes. “I knew that you would risk it, i didn’t deny it because i want to end your crush on me here Bismuth, you’re wonderful and sweet but keep the same energy for someone else, someone who’ll be better for you. I can’t be that person and i don’t have to say why because we both know it, so please. Step up and find someone who you’ll be happy with.” she said truthfully and i had tears in my eyes when she finished speaking. I couldn’t help but sniff and wipe my tears away but she beat me to it. “I hope that those are tears of joy.” She said half jokingly and we laughed. “I’ll find someone just because you said so garn.” I said and hugged her close and she hugged me back. We were talking and laughing and it seemed like she almost forgot about her mate. “Do you still wanna see how your princess is doing?” I asked her and she nodded. “I just got caught up in the moment with you, we haven’t seen each other since..” she thought silently. “Since they claimed you as our official princess” I finished. She glanced at me before looking away. “I know, i’m sorry that I couldn’t make time for you bis.” She said sadly and looked down. “Hey don’t get sad now, we’ll have plenty of time left after we get you to your wild feline who is resting at Lady Lamirar’s place.” I said, trying to cheer up the mood and with the little luck that i have she gave me one of her infamous heart stopping smiles before hugging me one more time.

we headed to Lamirars home and we were surprised to see that Jasper had calmed down with one of the tiger cubs resting on her lap. Her head shot up when she heard footsteps coming her way and her eyes lit up when she realized that it was Garnet but that shine in her eyes didn’t stay long when she noticed me. “Babe, get away from her she’s dangerous!” She yelled and placed the cub down before jumping up to grab Garnet. “Jasper, it’s okay. We’re safe, i know what happened.” Garnet tried to reassure her and held Jaspers hands. “Yeah no need to stress about it, tiger.” I said coolly and waved her off which infuriated her a bit but before she had the chance to say something G pecked her on the lips. “I’m so happy that you’re safe, I wouldn’t know what I would’ve lived without you.” She said as she held Garnet close while glaring at me through G’s curls.

“Hey lovebirds, it’s getting dark so let’s head to the chief’s place real quick.” I said while heading out. They walked behind me and after a moment Jasper decided to carry Garnet despite her refusal. We arrived at her house and i knocked three times, it didn’t took a minute before Rhodonite opened the door. “Bis- GARNET!” She said excited and beaming to find her niece alive and unharmed, Jasper stared at Rhodonite, when Rhodonite fully realized that Jasper was a Hanayan, she got defensive. “State your purpose.” She said sternly and squinted her eyes.   
  


Jasper POV

Who is this and who does she think she is?! Garnet squeezed my hand a bit and i held my cool. “Jasper, Princess of Hanaya and the mate of your...” “niece, Garnet is my niece.” she said and welcomed us inside. I was in awe of the size compared to the outside, blue and red hues here and there along with white. “Does your tribe know about you two?” She asked rather calm now. “I am not certain of that.” I said honestly and she gave a nod. We sat down and spoke until Bismuth decided to head home. “Bye, Garn.” She said and kissed garnet on her cheek, I growled softly and garnet held my hand. “Later, Bis.” She said with a smile. Ugh i hate bismuth already, coming all confident and shit, kissing MY Garnet on her cheek. I’ve never felt so good when she left. Rhodonite went to her room to sleep since she was tired and Garnet invited me to bathe with her, i gladly accepted her offer. the hot spring was mesmerizing as the moon shone onto it along with the crystals and plants around it. Garnet undressed herself while i was lost at the sight of the clear water in the moonlight until i heard the water sloshing around her. She’s beautiful at daylight until the moon shines, in bright moonlight her eyes seem to shine even more than they already were just like the crystals around the spring, her skin glows with the slight sheet of water on it, her hair out of the hairstyle she kept to protect her curls from knotting now slightly damp and clinging to her back, lips juicy as always but now with the glow of the moon on her she seemed way more angelic than she was before.

”jasper.” She called softly, her sultry voice awakening the demon inside me to ravish her until my name is the only word she knows. “Yes my princess?” I replied after releasing the breath that i seemed to hold. “Care to join me?” She said and giggled. Cute. “Oh, of course.” I said excited and undressed myself quickly before joining her in the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late updates but i’m fried


End file.
